


The Price for Freedom

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Escape, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny finds an unconscious girl outside in a storm. According to Sebastian she is the most powerful being within the universe. Why is she here? And is she friend or foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A storm raged outside. Finny was outside tying down the new saplings the rain lashing his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, he turned around and saw a girl stumbling along.  
“ Wha-?” exclaimed Finny. The girl was wearing a white gown streaked with mud, her feet were bare, suddenly she fell down. Finny ran over.  
“M-miss?” Finny asked tentatively. He shook her shoulder but the girl was unconscious. Finny picked her up and ran toward the manor.  
“Mr. Sebastian, Mr. Sebastian” shouted Finny.  
“What have you done- what is that?” Sebastian asked spotting the unconscious girl in Finny’s arms.  
“I was tying down the saplings when I saw this girl. She just collapsed”  
“Hmm, well this storm isn’t going to pass anytime soon. Take her downstairs to the servants’ quarters to the spare room. Ask Mey-Rin to find a spare nightgown while hers is to be washed. I shall informed the young Master of our unexpected guest”  
“O-okay” stammered Finny, he then ran off to find Mey-Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel, Earl of the Phantomhive estate was in his study, despite being only 13 he often had important work to do. A light knock caught his attention from the documents. He sighed  
“Enter” he called.  
Sebastian came in; with a slight bow he addressed his young master.  
“I am sorry to disturb my Lord, we have an unexpected guest”  
“Oh, did they say who they were?”  
“I’m afraid not Sir the young lady is unconscious”   
“Where is she now?”   
“I’ve instructed Finny to take her to the spare room in the servants’ quarters”  
“Very well” Ciel stood up. “I’m just about done with my work. We shall go downstairs and see if she is awake yet”  
Ciel and Sebastian walked downstairs. By the door was Mey-Rin and Baldroy.  
“What are you doing and where’s Finny?”  
Mey-Rin turned “Oh uh young Master we didn’t see you there no we didn’t… It’s the young lady she is muttering in her sleep, her temperature is sky high so it is, Finny is feeling protective of her because he was the one who found her, he is trying to cool her down with wet flannels”  
“Yeah she is one crazy girl” said Baldroy. “She is muttering about demons and angels or some weird like that”  
Ciel looked stunned but quickly composed himself before Mey-Rin and Baldroy noticed.  
“Very well, perhaps she is coming round. I wish to question her anyway and find out who she is and why-?  
Suddenly a large crash came from the room. A small figure erupted from the doorway.  
The young girl rushed by them screaming “No! No! Not here!” before anyone could react she was gone rushing up the stairs.  
“Sebastian, after her. You two,” Ciel said pointing at Mey-Rin and Baldroy, “Check Finny is okay”  
Mey-Rin and Baldroy nodded and ran into the room to check their fallen friend.  
Ciel then ran after Sebastian and the girl. He heard scuffling on the roof and immediately knew where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl stood in the pouring rain but was oblivious to the storm. She turned her back to the edge from of the roof. She saw Sebastian and Ciel. “Please” she said. “I just wanted to be free”  
“Free?” asked Ciel. “Free from what?”  
“I can answer that my Lord” replied Sebastian. “What we have here is the Abomination”  
“Abomination?” coughed Ciel “What is the Abomination?”  
“I will tell you but inside, the weather is unsuitable for you. If the young lady would care to join us?”  
“This is a trap. You want to send me back” replied the girl.  
“I can assure you Sebastian here will do nothing unless I order him to” Ciel told the girl.  
The girl looked unsure. She looked down at her feet, her brown hair blowing in the strong wind.  
“Can I trust you?” she asked Ciel.  
“Yes I promise nothing will happen to you”  
“Okay, but he must not harm me” she said pointing at Sebastian. “Or I will break every bone in your body and your servants as well”


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel and the girl sat either end of grand table. The girl looked perplexedly around the large room.  
“Here my Lord” said Sebastian passing Ciel a towel to dry his navy hair.  
“Thank you Sebastian” said Ciel. Sebastian offered one to the dripping girl. She shook her head and snapped her fingers, immediately she was dry out of the gown and wearing strange garments.   
“Wha- What on earth are you wearing?” asked Ciel.  
The girl looked down. “Do girls not wear trousers yet?”  
“No- Hang on what do mean yet?”   
“Sorry but I cannot disclose the future to humans”  
Ciel sighed in irritation. “Okay okay, so what did Sebastian mean by Abomination”  
“Oh please call me Abi”  
“Abi?” asked Sebastian with a frown “Who gave you that name?”  
“I did. Well Abomination is such a mouthful so I shortened it. Plus Abi is also short for Abigail which means ‘a fathers joy’ which I am most certainly not to any of them”  
“Them?" asked Ciel. "Who do you mean?"  
Abi sighed. "When Humanity finally developed into more than just bumbling idiots, Demons, Angels, Reapers and many more of the other-world creatures began to take notice. The rulers of all the other-creatures decided that perhaps they could make the perfect being, the ability to take souls like a Reaper, the ability to see the pureness like an Angel, the cunning of a Demon and many more abilities. But they made a dreadful mistake"  
"What?" asked Ciel.  
"I can answer that my Lord" said Sebastian. "We gave Abi here, great power; there is nothing she can't do. We expected her do all the jobs for the creatures of the other-world. But the one major mistake was creating a soul of her very own."


	5. Chapter 5

“What!” exclaimed Ciel. “Why?”  
“Well” replied Abi. “The creatures in the other-world were mystified by the humans that the Reapers, when the first human died, they took and tampered with the soul. They wanted to see what a soul could do, what its purpose was, how did a soul come into existence. After many, many experiments, the Reapers had the perfect soul. One that never aged, never broke, could never be stopped. Then they placed it in me so I could walk amongst Humanity. I would be able to oversee Humanity’s development and I would then judge if they were worthy of existence. But I rebelled against my creators. This Solar System, for instance, so far humanity has found eight planets within it, I destroyed 9 other planets because I wanted to show them I am not just some puppet for them to use.”  
Ciel felt weak. Sitting in front of him, this girl brazenly talked about destroying things just because she could. He had to think of a way to keep her from causing complete mayhem.  
Ciel cleared his throat. “Well… um Abi” he started. “This is very uh interesting. Perhaps we could talk more after we have some drinks, if you like you can have a look around my manor, though I think it’s best if you changed at of your strange clothing.”  
Abi nodded. She clicked her fingers; she was now wearing a mid-calf length pearly grey dress and matching tights. On her feet were plan plimsolls, her light brown hair in a neat plait. “Will this do?” she asked.  
Ciel nodded. “Yes that will do. Now if you excuse me I have to check on… things” Ciel stood. “Please don’t go too far. Sebastian, come with me”  
The small boy and tall demon left the room.  
Abi gave a small smile and softly laughed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Abi walked to the window, raindrops sliding down and pooling at the bottom.

She sighed and left the room eager to find something to do.

She walked towards the large doors keen to escape outside into the open air.

“Hey wait!” a voice called out behind her. She turned it was the human that had brought her into this place. ‘He looks concerned’ thought Abi.

“Miss it’s still raining you could catch a cold”

Abi smiled. Gently she clicked her fingers behind her back and then opened the door. “The rain has eased” she said, the rain turned into a fine mist. “And I am so keen to see the plants that I am willing to get a bit wet anyway.”

“Oh” he replied looking at her with his big turquoise eyes. “Well if you like I could show you around. I’m the gardener here”

Abi looked at him. He was the first living being that did not look at her with fear. “Okay” she replied. “I’m Abi”

“Finny” he said pointing at himself.

“So then, Finny” she said, with a smile. “Show me your favourite plants”

* * *

 

Meanwhile Ciel and Sebastian were in the study. Ciel was pacing up and down.

“Sebastian, do you know of anything to stop Abi?”

“I’m afraid that there isn’t any way to stop her. She is an immortal, even Reapers cannot touch her soul… but” Sebastian hesitated.

“But what? What do you know?”

“Well after Abi caused such chaos, the only way to prevent her from causing utter destruction was to trap her in the Infinity Cage”

“What is the Infinity Cage?”

“An Infinity Cage is made out of a time-loop. No one can escape them. Of course Abi could, but one of her curiosities is, she is vulnerable to silver that has been burned in fire, it can’t kill her but it does weaken her. Abi was then bound in a chain made of the fire-silver. She was then placed in the Infinity Cage which was then placed in the darkest depths of Hell itself. Everyone thought she was trapped there. I have no idea how she could have escaped though”

“Hmm, well where are we going to find a silver chain?”

“It doesn’t have to be a chain. Abi is weakened by even the smallest amount of silver. If needs be we could bound her wrists with rope and make her wear silver jewellery that we could burn ourselves”

“Very well then Sebastian. I think we should make these _special_ arrangements for our guest”


	7. Chapter 7

Abi followed Finny to a rose garden.  
“I really like roses” said Finny. “But I really like these”   
Finny took Abi over to the other entrance of the rose garden. On the outside brightly coloured tulips swayed in a slight breeze.  
“Th-these are gorgeous” said Abi, awestruck at the many colours and the simplicity of the petals. She marvelled at the way some of the tulips were a blend of colours. Some a deep red, others a slight pink, her favourite was the orange with pink patches. Finny grinned at Abi’s stunned silence. He noticed her gazing at his favourite, the orange and pink.  
“They’re my favourite too” beamed Finny.  
“I-I’ve never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful” admitted Abi.   
Finny bent down and took out his secateurs. He clipped one of the stems and shyly handed it to Abi.   
Abi stared at the tulip.   
“Th-thank you” wept Abi. She grabbed Finny into a hug, tears trailed down her cheeks.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Finny surprised at this unexpected hug.  
Abi let go and stood back, spinning the tulip in her fingers. She went back into the rose garden and sat on one of the benches. Finny followed her.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked again.  
“Oh Finny” she sighed. “In all my life no-one has ever shown me kindness. But you, someone who barely knows me, brought me out of the coldness, concerned about my welfare. But I’m afraid. I’m afraid that if you knew the real me, you would shun me just like everyone else”  
“But I do know the real you” blurted Finny. “I know that you’re kind and caring, I can see it in your eyes. Besides I too have a dark past. But it doesn’t matter the past is the past. What matters now is the present”   
Abi smiled sadly. “Oh how I wish that could be true”  
She twirled the flower in her fingers. Abi broke off some more of the stem and tucked the tulip into the top of her plait. She grabbed hold of Finny’s hand. Finny gently squeezed it.  
“It can be true” replied Finny.   
“No it can’t” answered Abi. “One day my past will find me and I just don’t…”  
“Don’t what?” asked Finny. He could see that Abi was scared of something. He was worried, he didn’t know why but deep down he felt like he loved her. Even though she was virtually a stranger, he wanted to be with her. Maybe because they had things in common like their secrets and love of the outside, he just knew he always wanted to make her smile.  
“I just don’t want you to get hurt!” blurted Abi. She looked down at her lap. It was so strange. This human boy was somehow different to other people. He stirred something deep inside of her. It couldn’t be love, could it? It wasn’t possible, was it? But she knew it was. She knew that she barely knew him but she just wanted to stay by his side. Maybe because like her, he just wanted the simple things in life, she just knew she wanted to protect him.  
“Finny…” she started.   
“Abi…” he said at the same time.  
“I think I love you” they both said, and with that they both shared a small kiss, oblivious to the world outside of the rose garden.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sebastian, go and find Abi” ordered Ciel.  
“Yes, my Lord” replied Sebastian. It only took him two minutes to discover that Abi was in the rose garden in an embrace with Finny. He cleared his throat.  
They sprang apart and Finny stood.  
“Oh… uh M-mister Sebastian, sir” stammered Finny.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt” said Sebastian a sly smile. “The young Master wants to see Abi for some afternoon tea”  
Abi stood. She sensed something was wrong. She turned and whispered into Finny’s ear. He looked at her and nodded. She let go of his hand.  
“Okay then Sebastian” said Abi. “I shall have some tea but I really must leave afterwards”  
“Very well, if you would care to follow me” said Sebastian.  
Finny watched them leave, just as they walked out of the entrance Abi turned and gave him one more smile. Once they were out of sight, Finny looked at what Abi had discreetly slipped into his hand. It was a small vial filled with gold liquid. Her words ran through his head ‘Guard this carefully, it will come to use if I’m hurt. I’ll meet you here’ Finny wondered what she meant, surely she would be safe with Sebastian and the young Master… wouldn’t she?

Abi was led back into the room where she first disclosed who she was. Ciel was already sat down sipping carefully on a small teacup. He looked up when they came in.  
“Ah there you are Abi. Please sit down. Sebastian prepare Abi some tea”  
Abi sat down “What is it that you want from me?” she asked.  
“I don’t want nor need anything from you” answered Ciel. “I’ve merely asked you here for some tea”  
Sebastian came over with a teacup on a small saucer. Abi gently took it from him. She looked at the milky brown liquid. Even though she had no need for human food and drink she knew that in polite society it was customary to at least try some. She took a small sip. The warm liquid tasted nice but there was a strange bitterness that she somehow knew the feeling of. She began to feel sick. ‘How is that possible?’ she thought. ‘I can never get sick… wait this is the same feeling as when I was bound in fire-silver, did they poison me?’  
Abi shakenly stood up. “W-what did you do?”  
“We know your weakness” replied Ciel. “I had Sebastian stir your tea with a silver spoon burnt in fire”  
“N-no please” Abi stumbled and fell on her knees. She could feel the fire-silver burn her throat, her stomach, even her heart. She curled into a small ball. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian come over. He had a silver necklace in his hand which he quickly wrapped around her neck. She felt it burn her skin. Her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness was of Finny.


	9. Chapter 9

When she awoke she felt a burning sensation around her neck and over her whole body. ‘Where am I?’ she thought, suddenly it all came flooding back, the fire-silver in the tea and draped around her neck. She tried moving her hands but realised they were tied behind her back. Looking around she realised she was in a small box, with only a tiny hole of light, to her horror she realised the box was lined with silver cutlery, it burnt her skin with every movement, they had obviously burnt this silver too. With the fire-silver all around her she was powerless. Tears formed in her eyes. Alone in this tiny dark box her thoughts were not of herself but of Finny, would he worry when she didn’t come back? Would she ever see him again or was she destined to stay locked away again forever?

Finny waited on the bench in the rose garden. ‘How long would Abi be gone?’ he wondered. It began to rain again, it appeared the storm had come back. Finny decided to wait inside by the door, Abi would have to walk through them anyway. Finny ran to the doors before the worst of the storm hit, luckily he arrived before the worst of the storm. Finny waited by the doors, as he did so he heard footsteps from the stairs. He turned and saw Sebastian and the young Master. He hid behind a pillar.  
“Sebastian is our little problem sorted?” asked Ciel.  
“Yes my lord, I have ensured that there is no means of escape from the attic. There is no danger now from Abi”  
Finny perked up at the mention of Abi’s name. But he was confused Abi wasn’t dangerous, was she?


	10. Chapter 10

Finny waited until Sebastian and the young Master were gone until he made his move. Once he was sure no-one was around he made his way towards the attic, with one last look around he opened the door and ran up the stairs. The door at the top of the stairs was locked. Finny wondered what to do, if he knocked the door down, someone might hear it, but if he didn’t Abi was trapped. Finny decided he would knock down the door, he put his shoulder towards the door and pushed with just half his strength, anymore and it would surely bring the whole house running to him. The door easily gave way, only a slight noise from it caused Finny to worry, he held his breath, after a couple minutes he was finally sure no-one heard him. Finny breathed a sigh of relief. Gently he set the door down. He could hear someone crying. Gingerly he made his way towards a wonderfully carved wooden trunk. He saw a small hole on the lid.  
“Abi?” He whispered. Suddenly an eye was looking at him through the hole.  
“Finny!” Abi exclaimed. The eye filled with tears.  
“Hang on I’ll get you out” answered Finny. He saw the trunk had a large lock, with one strong tug the lock was off. Finny lifted the lid inside Abi was curled into a small ball her skin looked raw and burnt. Gently he lifted her out.  
“Th-the necklace” murmured Abi “Remove it, please”  
Finny broke the small chain around her neck, Abi gasped in relief. He then untied the ropes from her hands and feet.   
“The vial. Do you still have it?”   
“Yes” he replied, removing it from his pocket. He passed it to her. With one swift movement Abi uncorked the vial and drank the golden liquid. Before his eyes Abi’s skin healed. She sat up, tears streamed down her cheeks.   
“Abi what just happened?” asked Finny in shock.  
Abi cried harder. “Finny I-I’m not of this world, my real name isn’t even Abi it’s the Abomination”  
“Abomination? What do you mean?”  
“Finny, I’m not human. I am the destroyer of everything, of planets and species.  
My creators considered me too powerful and locked me away. I escaped and made my way here. I foolishly told your master who I was and I was locked in here. But please know this, Finny I do truly love you and I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.  
“What do you mean? What are you going to do?”  
“Finny I have to leave, but I can’t let you remember me”  
“But… but why not?”  
“No mortal should know who I am. Also my captors will always be searching for me. I don’t want them to know I was here because they will hurt you. Today will just be another rainy day for you”  
“P-please Abi don’t” begged Finny. “I’ll come with you. We can start anew” Abi squeezed his hand. She gave him one last kiss.   
“I’m sorry” she whispered as she grabbed his temples and erased her from his memories. Finny fell unconscious. With a snap of her fingers Finny was in his bed, when he awoke he would wonder where the day went and why the tulips made him smile.  
Abi sighed at the task ahead of her, the other two servants were easy, quickly sneaking behind them. Ciel was a little harder, but she removed her from his thoughts as he slept in his bed. Sebastian was the hardest as he was a demon. Abi found him on the roof.  
“You’ve been removing yourself from their memories, haven’t you?” said the demon with his back to her.  
“Yes” she simply replied.  
“Where will you go?”  
“Here and there” she said vaguely.  
Sebastian heard movement behind him but he still didn’t turn around.  
“Well may I suggest…? Sebastian faltered. He felt like he was talking to someone, but who? And why was he on the roof in the middle of this storm?  
Sebastian gave his head a shake and made his way inside. As he closed the door behind him he thought he heard a cry of pure sadness, but he merely dismissed it as the wind howling through the trees.


End file.
